This invention relates generally to techniques for providing a source of power to an integrated circuit.
All integrated circuits require a power supply. Commonly, the power supply is its own integrated circuit, which electrically couples to the powered device. For example, the powered device and the power supply may both be attached to a printed circuit board and connected to one another through electrical traces on the circuit board. As a result of the need for a separate integrated circuit to supply power, the overall size and cost of the resulting components may be increased.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a power supply that reduces the size and/or cost of the end electrical product.